The Lightning Thief:Annabeth
by Distraction98
Summary: This is my take on the Lightning Thief, just in Annabeth's P.O.V. instead of Percy's. I suck at summaries so please give it a try... I don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

******This is my first story that I've written on FanFiction. I realize that it's not the best. Constructive criticism is welcome. I also realize that this chapter is very short, but if I decide to continue with it, I will make them longer. **

**Chapter 1**

It was just a normal day at Camp Half-Blood; I was walking with Luke, one of my best friends, along the shore of the beach. We were talking about how strangely calm everything was; little did we know, we spoke too soon.

Connor Stoll came running over toward us with a worry etched in his face. Luke must have noticed to, because we both asked "What happened"

"Something happened at Thalia's tree." he said out of breath. "Grover said some kid, what was his name…Percy! Yeah that was it. He fought the Minotaur. Neither of them are in very good shape. Come on, you need to get over there!" He was already running off, not even waiting for me to respond.

I almost couldn't believe that they survived. There was a Camaro that had been thrown down the road. There was damage all over the valley. I saw a boy (who I assumed was Percy) was passed out against a tree. He appeared to be around 12 years old and had black hair and gorgeous green eyes. We carried him into the Big House. Chiron told me to watch over him and help nurse him back to health. He was talking in his sleep, something about a stolen item and then he mentioned the summer solstice. I thought maybe it could have something to do with what I overheard Chiron talking about earlier today. Maybe… no he can't be. I pushed that idea out of my mind. The second that I noticed he woke up I couldn't help but ask, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

"What," he asked his face full of confusion.

I didn't want Chiron to know that I had been eavesdropping on him earlier so I made sure he wasn't near the door before asking, "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

More confusion crossed his face then he said, "I'm sorry, I don't—"There was a knock on the door and I was kind of irritated that I couldn't finish my conversation. So I fed his one more spoon full of pudding and reluctantly left the room for the next person to watch him.

**If you liked it please review or even P.M. me and tell me what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

******_Hey. Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. I did make this one longer though. Hope you like it! _**

**Chapter 2**

As I walked out of the Big House I saw Luke, unfortunately he didn't see me so I decided to let it go for now, plus he looked like he was deep in thought and didn't want to get distracted, so I went off to help clean up my cabin, the Athena cabin, before we had inspection.

I went in only to find that it was all clean except for my bunk, which had books and maps all over it. I cleaned it up and went off to find Luke, because I did want to talk to him.

I walked past the Big House, where Chiron distracted me. "Annabeth?" He said. I walked toward him, seeing Percy with Chiron; I assumed that he wanted me to show Percy around or something like that. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

I didn't want to but I said "Sure Chiron."

I walked over to cabin eleven and made sure I didn't have anything valuable with me before entering. Cabin eleven is the Hermes cabin and like Hermes, his children are thieves.

"Hey Annabeth," said Chris Rodriguez with his mischievous smile.

"Hello" I said.

"What's up?"

"The Hermes cabin is going to be having another member today." Almost everyone in the cabin groaned.

"Another one, the Hermes cabin doesn't need to be any bigger, we barely have enough room for the amount of people we have as is. Do you know if he is determined or not?"

"I don't think so, but I didn't ask. Chiron wanted you guys to try and make room for one more person. Hopefully if he's undetermined he will find out who is godly parent is soon."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Yeah. Sorry Chris, but I have to go; I'm going to be late for archery." I lied. I just really need to talk to Luke, but I didn't want to tell him that.

"It's okay, see you later." I waved good bye and went off to find Luke, again.

I couldn't seem to find him anywhere, I looked everywhere but his cabin. I didn't want Chris to know that I lied, because the archery class was still going on. I gave up looking, for now. I went back to my cabin to grab a book to read. I read on the porch hoping Luke would pass by so I could talk to him.

I heard footsteps and looked up from my book only to find Chiron showing Percy around. I hate to say it but I was kind of disappointed. When they started walking towards me and I saw Percy looking at the book I was reading and looked a little confused for a moment, but the confusion seemed to fade.

"Annabeth I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy form here?" Chiron said. Now I know what you're thinking, didn't you just say that there was an archery class going on, well it's only 10:00, and that class should end right about now. The next class is Chiron's.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Cabin eleven" Chiron said to Percy motioning toward the cabin. "Make yourself at home." Percy opened the door and Chiron galloped off, did I mention that he is a centaur, so yeah he galloped. Percy studied the cabin before entering, but with my ADHD it felt like we had been standing there _forever_, but it was probably more like 30 seconds.

"Well, go on." I prompted. He walked toward the door and tripped on the way in. _Smooth_, I thought. I kind of felt bad for him, embarrassing himself on his first day.

"Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven," I supplied.

"Regular or undetermined," someone standing in the back asked.

"Undetermined," I said. I assumed that when I saw him try to walk into cabin two.

Everyone in the cabin groaned. Then I saw Luke step forward and said, "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." So he _was_ here.

"This is Luke" I said. I flushed at seeing him. "He's you're counselor for now."

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined; they don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're in here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers." Luke explained.

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked.

"Good question, until you're determined." Luke said patiently.

"How long will that take?" Percy inquired.

Everyone in the cabin laughed at that. There is no set amount of time that it will take, some are never determined, in case you didn't know.

"Come on, I'll show you the volleyball court." I said just wanting to get out of there.

"I've already seen it." Percy said.

"Come on," I said grabbing his wrist and dragging him outside. I could hear the Hermes kids laughing on our way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Happy April Fools Day! I really hope you like this chapter, I worked on it all day:) It's my longest chapter yet! R&R_**

**Chapter 3**

When we were out of hearing distance from the cabin, I said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

I rolled my eyes and under my breath I said, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"What's your problem?" Percy asked getting somewhat angry. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

"Don't talk like that!" I interrupted. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?" It was unfair I have practicing since I was seven for a chance like that, so I was a little upset that he was complaining.

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

He shook his head like he couldn't comprehend what I was saying. "Look, if the thing I fought really was _the_ Minotaur, the same one in the stories…"

He trailed off, but I knew what he was trying to say. "Yes." I said.

"Then there's only one."

"Yes."

"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So…"

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."

"Oh, thanks. That clears it up."

"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe ever for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they reform." I explained.

He appeared to be thinking about something when he said, "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword-"

"The Fur…I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"

He shouldn't be saying things like that; the Gods would be very upset. "You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we _can_ say without it thundering?" he grumbled. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." He motioned toward the first two cabins.

"You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or…your parent." I didn't have anything else to say about that, so I waited for him to understand.

"My mom is Sally Jackson. She works at the candy story in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

I felt really bad for him, but he is just not getting it. "I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

"He's dead. I never knew him."

I sighed, I've heard it all before. "Your father isn't dead, Percy."

"How can you say that? You know him?"

"No, of course not."

"Then how can you say-"

"Because I know _you_. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."

"You don't know anything about me," he said sounding a little confused and maybe even irritated.

"No?" I said raising an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"How-"

I was on a roll; I knew what was going to ask anyway. "Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."

His face showed he was embarrassed and he tried to hid, but didn't do a very good job of it. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD-you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better that a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are." I explained.

"You sound like…you went through the same thing?"

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar."  
>"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood." I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.<p>

Then I heard Clarisse yell, "Well! A newbie!"

She brought two of her cabin mates to. This isn't good.

I sighed and said, "Clarisse, why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess, so I can run you through with it Friday night!" Clarisse said.

"Erre es korakas!" I shouted. (It's Greek for Go to the crows!) "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said with her eye twitching as if she were unsure of that. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

Percy looked a little scared as he said, "Like…the war god?"

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that."

"No," Percy said. "It explains the smell."

"We got the initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy," Clarisse growled.

"Percy."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse," I tried.

"Stay out of it, wise girl," Clarisse said.

I didn't want to make Clarisse angry, believe me you _don't_ want to see her angry. I also didn't want to leave Percy with her. I felt that if I tried to help it would only make things worse for Percy, so reluctantly I did stay out of it.

Percy handed me his Minotaur horn and before he had a chance to get ready Clarisse had him by the neck and was dragging him toward the girls' bathroom. He was kicking and punching, but Clarisse had been in plenty of fights and she had a good grip on Percy.

I followed, I'm not sure why, but I did.

Clarisse and her friends were laughing. "Like he's 'Big Three material," Clarisse said as she pushed Percy toward one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking." Her friends started laughing at that.

She pressed Percy onto his knees and pushed his head toward the toilet bowl. He tried to keep his head up. Then I heard something rumbling. The water shot up out of the toilet, missing Percy and hitting Clarisse. She started screaming. More water shot out and hit Clarisse in the face, sending her to the ground. The water kept spraying; it sent Clarisse backward into a shower stall. Her friends were coming to help her when six other toilets blasted them, and one almost hit me but I was able to jump out of the way. Then all of the showers started to act up too, I didn't have time to react, and one started spaying me. The girls made their way out the door and the water stopped.

The entire bathroom was flooded. Percy was completely dry, he was standing in the only dry spot in the room. I was soaking wet, but at least I hadn't gotten it as bad as Clarisse and her friends. I stood there staring at Percy in shock. He stood up and I asked, "How did you..?"

"I don't know," he replied.

Outside Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud and a bunch of campers gathered around gawking. Clarisse's hair was flattened over her face and her jacket was sopping wet and she smelled of sewage. She gave Percy a look of hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead," she said.

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth." Percy said.

_Why did he say that_, I thought.

Her friends had to hold her back and drag her back to their cabin. The other campers made way to avoid her.

I stared at Percy. I was a little angry that he soaked me. Could he be a son of… no that's very unlikely. If he is he could be a good asset on my team for capture the flag.

"What?" he demanded. "What are you thinking?"  
>"I'm thinking that I want you on my team for capture the flag."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reviewing and adding me to your favorites/alerts. I really appreciated it. It also encourages me to write more:) I would like to thank Sarah-Nikole for well... forcing me to write. Thanks Sarah, I love being sat on. ;) Anyway, I suppose you want to read the story now, so here it is:D**

**Chapter 4**

Word must have spread about the bathroom incident, because everywhere me and Percy went people would point and whisper things about toilet water. It could have something to do with the fact that I was soaking wet.

Before I went back to my cabin to get cleaned up, and then train, I showed Percy around a little more. I showed him the metal shop, the arts-and-crafts room, and the climbing wall. From there we made our way back to the canoeing lake, which had a trail that led back to the cabins.

I was still a little upset with Percy when we got there. "I've got training to do." I said flatly. "Dinner is at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Annabeth," Percy said, "I'm sorry about the toilets."

"Whatever."

"It wasn't my fault."

I stared at him. It _was_ his fault, I didn't understand how exactly, but I just had this feeling. If he did for sure do that, it would fit the prophecy.

"You need to talk to the Oracle," I told him.

"Who?"

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."

I looked over at Percy and he was looking into the lake and for a second looked scared to death then calmed. I saw the Naiads. They can be so annoying. Percy waved at one. "Don't encourage them, Naiads are terrible flirts," I warned.

"Naiads," he said looking beat. "That's it. I want to go home now."

I felt the corners of my lips going down into a frown and I said, "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"

"I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."

"Half-human and half-what?" You'd think he would've caught this by now.

"I think you know."

"God. Half-god." Thank the gods; the kid _does_ know a thing or two.

I nodded. "You're father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."

"That's…crazy."

"Is it? What's the most common thing the gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"

"But those are just-" he hesitated. "But if all the kids here are half-gods-"

"Demigods. That's the official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then who's your dad?"

This was a sensitive spot for me. My dad and I didn't have the best relationship. I ran away from home when I was seven, I guess 'not the best relationship' is an understatement. I didn't really want to talk about him about it, but reluctantly I told Percy a little of it, but refused to go into detail.

"My dad is a professor at West Point. I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American History."

"He's human."

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"

"Who's your mom, then?"

"Cabin six."

"Meaning?"

"Athena. Goddess of wisdom in battle."

"And my dad?"

"Undetermined, like I told you before. Nobody knows."

"Except my mother. She knew."

"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."

"My dad would have. He loved her."

I didn't have the heart to tell him that the gods may love someone, but know that it's best not to tell them. So instead I told him, "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send you a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"

"The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always … Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."

"So I'm stuck here. That's it? For the rest of my life?"

"It depends. Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounder's. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble-about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."

"So monsters can't get in here?"

I shook my head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."

"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"

"Practice fights. Practical jokes."

"Practical jokes?"

I _so_ did not want to get into that. "The point is, the boarders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."

"So…you're a year-rounder?"

I nodded and played with my leather necklace. It had five clay beads on it, each bead represented each year that I was at camp, and it also had a ring strung on it.

"I've been here since I was seven. Every August, on the last day of summer session you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors and they're all in college."

"Why did you come so young?"

I twisted my ring on my necklace. "None of your business."

"Oh." We stood there for minute in an awkward silence. Finally Percy said, "So…I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"

"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless…"

"Unless?"

"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time…" I trailed off. I was thinking of my friend Thalia. She was turned into the pine tree at the top of the hill.

"Back in the sick room, when you were feeding me that stuff-"

"Ambrosia."

"Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice."

I tensed. What if he was the one Chiron had been talking about. "So you _do_ know something?" I asked.

"Well…no. Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?"

I clenched my fists. "I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so _normal_."

"You've been to Olympus?"

"Some of us year-rounders-Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others-we took a field trip during the winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."

"But…how did you get there."

"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor." I looked at him. He looked confused, but I was pretty sure he was from New York, so he should know what I'm talking about. "You _are_ a New Yorker, right?"

"Oh, sure."

"Right after we visited the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by the summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping…I mean-Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."

He shook his head. He looked like he was tiring.

"I've got to get I quest," I muttered. "I'm _not_ too young. If they could just tell me the problem…"

I heard his stomach growling. I told him to go ahead and that I'd catch him later. I was left there to my thoughts. I thought about the capture the flag game and where we could put everyone in order to win. I was not letting Clarisse beat my team again.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I just didn't feel like writing, but I did. I hope it's good, because I know stories I write are never as good when I don't want to write. _**

**Chapter 5**

The next day I taught Percy Greek and we talked about gods and goddesses in the present tense. I showed him that he could read in Ancient Greek, even with his dyslexia. He was eventually able to get through a few lines of Homer without too much trouble.

Every now and then in between classes, I would see Percy training. Once I saw Chiron had to pull a stray arrow out of his tail. It seemed he was having trouble finding something he was good at. It surprised me when I saw him excelling in canoeing, but other than canoeing I didn't see anything else that he was good at.

Sometimes he looked so sad, I couldn't blame him, he was having a hard time finding something he was good, he lost his mom, and his dad hadn't claimed him, yet. Once I saw Luke trying to cheer him up, he was so sweet. Seeing him reminded me that I still hadn't talked to him, we needed to discuss the capture the flag game. I had a new plan that I thought he should hear.

On Thursday Percy had his first sword-fighting lesson, I was watching in the back, I didn't have anything better to do. They started with basic stabbing and slashing. Percy did okay at that, but by no means was he the best. Part of the problem could've been none of the swords seemed like they were the right size for him, he seemed like he felt awkward holding all of the swords he tried.

They moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced that he would be Percy's partner. Percy was _not_ going to have a very good shot at beating Luke; he was the best sword fighters at camp.

"Good luck. Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years," one of the campers told Percy.

"Maybe he'll go easy on me," Percy said.

The camper snorted at that.

Luke most definitely didn't go easy on him. Luke showed him thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. Every swipe Luke took Percy got more battered up. "Keep your guard up, Percy," Luke would say. Then he would strike Percy in the ribs with the flat of his blade. "No, not that far up!" Whap! "Lunge!" Whap! "Now, back!" Whap!

By the time Luke called a break Percy was drenched in his own sweat. Everyone swarmed the drink cooler. Luke poured some water on himself, and Percy did the same.

Then Luke said, "Okay, everybody circle up! If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."

Percy had this look on his face that said, _why_ _me_. The Hermes kids gathered around them. I could see the Hermes kids suppressing smiles. I had seen Luke do this to other new comers. He doesn't go easy on anyone. He said that he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique.

"This is difficult," Luke said. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."

First he demonstrated it in slow motion. And it did come out of Percy's hand.

"Now in real time," he said, after allowing Percy to pick up his weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"

He nodded and they began. Percy kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of his sword. Every time Luke attacked, Percy saw them coming. Percy countered him. He stepped forward and tried a thrust, but Luke deflected it. Luke's eyes narrowed and he pressed with more force.

Percy tried the disarming maneuver. His blade hit the base of Luke's and he twisted. To my surprise, Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of Percy's sword was an inch away from Luke's chest.

Everyone fell silent.

Percy lowered his sword and said, "Um, Sorry."

There was another moment of silence.

"Sorry?" Luke questioned, breaking into a grin. "By the gods, Percy why are you sorry? Show me that again!"

Percy didn't want to, but Luke insisted. This time, the moment their swords connected, Luke hit the hilt and Percy's weapon skidding across the floor.

Once again there was silence.

Someone who was watching said, "Beginner's luck?"

Luke wiped the seat off of his brow. He looked at Percy with new interest. "Maybe, but I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword…"

Once everyone left, I finally talked with Luke.

"Hey Luke, I came up with a new plan for the game tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, lay it on me," Luke said.

"Well, I was thinking that since Clarisse hates Percy, she will probably try and go after him, so we put him by the creek, with our flag. Then you can go around the flank and grab the Ares flag. I will help you fight off some of the red team, then go help Percy with Clarisse."

"Sounds good, sometimes I wonder if we would ever win without your plans." He hugged me and went off to catch up with the rest of his cabin.

The next day, Friday, after diner and the plates were cleared off the tables, the conch horn blew. We all stood at our tables.

Campers cheered as me and two of my siblings ran into the pavilion carrying the Athena banner, it was about ten feet tall, glistening gray with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. And on the other side Clarisse and her buddies ran in with their banner, it was the same size, but red with a painting of a bloody spear and a boar's head.

The teams were announced. On my side were Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Unfortunately the rest of the cabins were allied with Ares.

Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble and announced, "Heroes, you know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands and the tables were covered with equipment: helmets, celestial bronze swords, spears. Oxide shields coated with metal.

Once it looked like everyone had their weapons and shields, I yelled, "Blue team, forward!"

They cheered and followed me down the path to the south woods. The red team taunted us, but I let it go. I would have the last laugh, when we kick their butts.

Percy caught up with me and said, "Hey."

I just kept marching up the hill, ignoring Percy.

"So what's the plan?" he asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?"

I put my hand in my pocket and felt my Yankees cap. I said, "Just watch Clarisse's spear, you don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"

"Border patrol, whatever that means."

"It's easy," I lied. "Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan."

I pushed ahead, leaving Percy behind.

I showed Percy his position and everyone else knew the drill and scattered.

The conch horn blew and I put on my cap.

_**Thanks for reading:) **_


End file.
